A New York Winter (Future Hamilton High School AU)
by JennsenT2605
Summary: The year is 2150. Alexander Hamilton is an ordinary teenager who falls in love with someone named John Laurens. Soon, Alexander makes a whole group of friends. However, John's brother Charles Lee soon runs away from Manhattan to the Appalachian mountains. Will the whole group of friends, and a girl named Eliza, Charles back? (Lams) (Based a little on the film Frozen) (Rated K plus)
1. Chapter 1

**My first Hamilton High School AU. As mentioned in the summary, the story takes place in the year 2150, so it basically takes place in the future. I hope you like** **this!**

* * *

Chapter 1-First Day At School

(Alexander's POV)

Welp. First day at school. This is going to stink. I'm just kidding! This is going to mean temporary freedom for me! My foster father George King is very strict to me, and whenever I'm at home, I'm always attached to his chains. We would go EVERYWHERE together! And George should know I don't have a mental disorder! 1 more year and I'll be permanently free from his darn chains. I've been home schooled my whole entire life, and now I'm going to an actual high school. My first day. I lived in Nevis for a while, and I soon moved to New York to live with my foster father.

I decided that whole George was sleeping that I would walk to the bus. And I did. And George didn't even see my own ponytail. Good! I sighed in relief.

I soon heard the bus arrive. I hopped on, and I looked at the bus driver.

"Where should I sit?" I asked her.

"Seat 9" the bus driver replied.

I went to Seat 9. As soon as I sat down, I saw a very handsome boy sitting in the same seat. He has dark brown curls, handsome brown eyes, and freckles speckled on his face. He wore a blue Adidas hoodie, and he wore shoes by the same brand. That was when I soon realized...I was going to find love.

I decided to speak to the boy.

"Hi" I said, blushing.

The boy looked at me.

"Hey" he said, also blushing.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"John Laurens" the boy replied.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton" I said.

"Nice to meet you, Alex!" John said, shaking my hand.

His hand felt warm. I already felt the sense of love filling me up. I couldn't tell my foster father about my crush, though. He would beat me up badly and lecture me about Christianity and all that jazz. George wants to make sure I marry a girl. Well, I didn't want to listen to him since my actual parents said that I could marry anyone I wanted to. John, he was the perfect one.

"John, I'm bisexual" I said.

I prayed John didn't like only girls. Instead, what he said next shocked me.

"I'm gay" John said.

Whoa. John likes only boys. I smiled at him.

"So, John, do you know anyone in your family who wants you to marry girls instead of boys?" I asked.

"None" John said.

"Lucky for you! My foster dad is strictly Christian, so he wants me to marry a girl instead of a boy" I said.

John suddenly sighed.

"I have an older brother" John said.

"Older brother?" I asked.

"Yeah. His name is Charles. We sometimes call him Charles Lee, since Lee is his middle name, but I normally call him Lee" John replied.

"And?" I asked.

"Lee has the powers of ice and snow" John replied.

"That's cool" I said.

"When I was 5 and he was 8...he accidentally struck me in the head with his ice powers" John said.

"Oh?" I asked.

John brushed back some of his hair, revealing a white streak. Whoa.

"Good thing you didn't get your memories of Charles' ice powers removed" I said.

"What do you mean?" John asked me.

"Have you watched the movie Frozen?" I asked John.

"Yes" John said.

"So why are you confused?" I asked John.

"Well, this is 2150! Technology here is advanced!" John replied.

"Yes. So maybe that's why?" I asked.

"Yes" John replied.

Soon, the bus stopped at a home. Does that house look familiar to me? Suddenly, a familiar boy was seen walking out of the house without his parent. He had dark brown curls like John, and he also had freckles speckled on his face. And the boy was wearing a fancy purple coat that's unbuttoned at the bottom and he was wearing brown pants that fit him perfectly, and he was wearing black boots. Wait...is that...No way! Phillip? Phillip Hamilton? My cousin?

"ALEXANDER!" Phillip screamed, running over to me.

"PHILLIP!" I screamed in excitement.

The two of us walked over to each other, hugging each other. We soon parted, and Phillip sat down at Seat 10, which is next to Seat 9. Sweet! I sat back down at my seat.

"You know Phillip?" John asked.

"He's my cousin" I replied.

"True" Phillip said.

As soon as the bus moved forward, it stopped 10 seconds later. What?

Soon, a boy with dark curls in a ponytail entered the bus.

"Bonjour!" he said.

"Lafayette!" John said.

An African American boy wearing a bandanna hopped on the bus as well.

"Hey, ma dudes!" John said.

"Ey!" the two other boys said.

"Hello" I said.

Both of the men sat in the seat behind me. I saw them kiss. They must be boyfriend and boyfriend.

"You two must be gay as well" I said.

"No, I'm bi" the French boy said.

"Who are you two?" I asked.

"I'm Gilbert Lafayette, but you can just call me Lafayette" The French boy replied.

"I'm Hercules Mulligan" The African American boy replied.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton" I said.

"Is this your first day here?" Lafayette asked me.

"Yes" I replied.

The bus ride continued for a good 15 minutes until we reached the school. We hopped off the bus. John, Lafayette, Hercules and I all walked together through the halls.

"I've been home schooled for my whole life" I said.

Lafayette spat out the water he was drinking, and was beaming with excitement.

"ME TOO!' Lafayette screamed in excitement.

Hercules also spat out his water.

"Ey! Ma dudes were home schooled, too! I'm not alone!" Hercules said.

John also spat out his water.

"WE'VE ALL BEEN HOME SCHOOLED FOR OUR ENTIRE LIVES!" John screamed.

"You're all mes amis, dudes" Lafayette said, putting his arms around everyone else.

We all hugged each other. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"We have to get to class" I said.

* * *

As soon as I entered the classroom, I was greeted by the teacher.

"Hello. Are you Alexander Hamilton?" he asked me.

"Yes" I replied.

"Welcome, Alexander" the teacher said.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"You can call me Mr. Washington" the teacher replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Washington" I said, shaking Mr. Washington's hand.

"You may have a seat" Mr. Washington said.

I sat down next to John. Suddenly, a boy with black hair wearing dark colored clothes stared at me.

"Dude, that's my seat" he said.

I stood up, letting the boy sit down. The boy was wearing gloves. Why was he wearing gloves?

"Hey, Lee!" John said to the boy.

"So you're Charles Lee?" I asked the boy.

"Yes" Charles replied.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton" I said.

I sat down at the desk on the other side of John. I smiled at John. Soon, history class began.

* * *

While I was walking home from the bus with John, Lafayette, Hercules, and even Charles, I got a phone call from George saying he was going to be out of state for 2 weeks. Sweet!

"My strict foster father is out of state for two weeks" I said.

"That means freedom!" John said.

I already told the group of my foster father.

We entered the house. We decided to go in my room.

"I hope you don't mind my messy room" I said, worried.

"That's okay. My room is messy all the time" Lafayette said.

"I bet it has baguettes everywhere since you're a baguette yourself" John said.

We giggled a little.

"No, it doesn't have baguettes everywhere. That would've made my room stink" Lafayette replied.

"My room is an icy mess" Charles said.

"What do you mean?" Lafayette asked Charles.

"It's completely frozen" Charles said, "Because of my ice powers".

"Whoa" I said.

We giggled again.

"Best if we do our homework first" I said, taking out my folder.

"Agreed" everyone else said, taking out their folders.

After we worked on our homework, PLOP! We all went to sleep. Boy, was today an awesome day! I already made a group friends and everything! Let's hope nothing horrible happens tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey! I do not own Hamilton, and I do not own Frozen! As mentioned, I hope you like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Now, the last line in chapter 1 was a foreshadow! The line 'Let's hope nothing horrible happens at school tomorrow' was a foreshadow. This chapter will explain why. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2-OUT OF CONTROL ICE POWERS!

(Lee's POV)

I watched Frozen enough times to understand the instrumentals of every scene, including the dramatic ones. So we enter the school today, and we all get so excited for the second day of high school. Boy am I the least excited, though. I'm actually really scared, hence the gloves I'm wearing. I looked down at my gloves, my hands trembling. All I could think of is what would've happened if I hadn't put on my gloves today.

"Lee, are you okay?" I heard John say.

I perked my head up, looking at my younger brother.

"Yeah. Thanks" I replied.

That was a lie. I wasn't okay. I was so scared! Scared of my own ice powers going out of control! Scared of getting expelled due to my ice powers! Scared of having to go to one of those military schools for people with special-

"Lee, are you sure you're okay?" Alexander asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked at Alexander.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks" I reply.

I sighed, then put my hands on my chest.

"Conceal it...don't feel it...don't let it show" I said to myself.

"Don't show what?" a feminine voice asked.

I looked up to see three girls. One of them is an African American woman with black curls and a pink dress on. Another is a white girl with straight dark brown hair and a blue dress on. The last girl is a tan girl with dark brown curls with a yellow sundress on.

"Who are you?" I asked the ladies.

"I'm Angelica Schuyler" the girl in the pink dress replied.

"I'm Elizabeth Schuyler" the girl in the blue dress replied.

"And I'm Peggy Schuyler" the girl in the yellow sundress replied.

"I'm Charles Lee" I said.

"Oh! You mean the student with the ice magic? Is that what you're trying not to show?" Angelica asked.

Drats! Students other than John, Lafayette, Hercules, and Alexander already know of my ice magic! But I couldn't lie to these girls. So I told the truth.

"True" I said, looking down.

"It's okay, Charles-" Peggy began.

"Just call me Lee" I interrupted.

"It's okay, Lee. We won't tell your secret to anyone" Peggy assured me.

"Thanks, ladies" I said.

Soon, the bell rang. Welp. Time for history class.

Most of my classes went really well. Until...Physical Education, or PE, came.

As soon as I entered, I sat down at the bench to hear what Mr. Reynolds has for us today.

"Today, students, you'll be playing dodgeball! The boys and girls will be separated into teams! The team that wins will not have to do the Pacer Test next week! Good luck!" Mr. Reynolds said.

As soon as the teams were separated, we were about to play when I heard Mr. Reynolds' voice say one thing that brought chills down my spine.

"Lee, please take off your gloves before playing dodgeball"

That phrase scared me. If I don't wear gloves, my ice powers will go out of control, and I'll be dead meat! You heard me! Dead! Meat!

As soon as I took off my gloves, I went over to the dodgeball field. I did not touch a single thing. I dodged every dodgeball instead of catching it, for fear my ice magic would freeze it. There were more girls than boys on the team, so I became really scared. That's when I decided to yell one thing.

"RETREAT!"

Mr. Reynolds stopped, dropped his apple, then got a stern face. He then yelled one thing himself.

"ATTACK!"

The yelling soon went to full on yelling one thing to the other.

"RETREAT!"

"ATTACK!"

"RETREAT!"

"ATTACK!"

"RETREAT!"

"Lee, what are you doing?!" Mr. Reynolds yelled.

"But there's so many of them!" I screamed in fear.

"Doesn't matter! Just play the d**n game!" Mr. Reynolds cursed at me.

Everyone gasped. No one is allowed to say the D word. Never. Not even teachers. I yelled at him.

"WHAT THE HECK?! DID YOU JUST CURSE IN THIS SCHOOL?!" I yelled.

"Lee, did you just swear on my Christian Minecraft Server?!" a very pale boy with ginger hair yelled.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT MINECRAFT, DUMMY! THIS IS ABOUT DODGEBALL! YOU HEAR ME?! DODGEBALL!" I screamed.

As soon as I screamed that, a beam of ice got released from my left hand, creating an ice wall in between the boys team and the girls team. The girls backed up. We all gasped. Then, silence. The room was completely silent. Just then, the instrumental music of the scene from Frozen of when Elsa runs away from Arendelle played in my head. I was so scared. I ran out of the gym. I noticed that the whole school was silent. This is a small school, and sound travels the fastest through solids, so...ouch.

I heard Principal Adams running over to me. Before he could reach me, however, I immediately began to run as fast as my legs could carry me.

I ran and ran through the nearby halls.

"LEE!" I kept hearing John scream at me.

I opened the school doors, running through them and running outside to the river that would lead me to the Appalachian Mountains. I stopped when my foot touched the bank, causing the water to freeze up.

"Lee! Stop! Please! COME BACK!' I heard John scream.

I didn't listen. All I did was run through the river, the river freezing over. I ran and ran and ran through the river. I saw snow fall to the ground. I felt an ice cold wind, but I wasn't bothered. I knew I didn't bring my backpack, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was to get the heck out of here! I stopped when I reached the edge of the Appalachian Mountains.

"The Appalachian Mountains" I said to myself.

I continued running, ready to run over to the nearest mountain there. I hope I'm safe once I get there.

(John's POV)

"NO!" I screamed, slipping on the ice and falling on my knees.

"Jackie, are you okay?" Alexander asked me.

I didn't mind being called Jackie. I liked that nickname anyway. I felt pain in both the palms of my hands and my knees. I looked at my hands to make sure no shards of ice were on them. No shards of ice. Just scrapes.

"Snow?" Alexander asked.

I looked up to see snow fall to the ground, and the river freezing up. Oh dear.

Alex and I ran back inside the school. The whole school was gathered in the courtyard, muttering and mumbling.

"Guys, calm yourselves!" I screamed through a megaphone.

Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have screamed through the megaphone. Seriously, I almost became deaf.

"I'll find Lee, and I'll make things right again" I said through the megaphone.

"John, no! Much a mission is too dangerous for you to go on your own!" Alexander yelled.

"I'll need four students to assist me, though" I said.

"I will!" Alexander, Lafayette, Hercules, and Eliza said at the same time.

"Come on, guys! LET'S GO!" I said, putting down the megaphone.

We ran out the doors out of the school. We hopped on horses, excited. We then began to gallop through the edge of the frozen river, hoping to find Lee somewhere. Let's hope he's okay on his own...

* * *

**Whoa! Adventure really begins! I do not own Hamilton or Frozen!**


End file.
